Strawberry Stained Glass
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: A collection of Death Note Yaoi Oneshots. BBXL LXBB BXL LXB BeyondXL LXBeyond MattxMello MelloxMatt LxLight LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Lemons . . . I don't know yet . . . Just no squicking.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT!! * Gets Shot * Yeah...Turns out I don't own...**

**AN: This is for BeyondxLObsession again...Damn you for your requests...Not really :P Here is your Slaughter House Porno XDXDXD**

**Role-play/Cosplay**

L tried to stay still and lifeless as Pyramid Head pounded into him. L bit his lips as he tried to stay quiet. He suddenly couldn't help it and let out a long moan. Pyramid head stopped moving.

"Thanks L you've really done it now!"

"I'm sorry, please don't stop! I need it so bad."

Pyramid Head pulled off the head wear to reveal Beyond's sweaty face and lust filled stare. L shivered. He grabbed the dirty apron Beyond was wearing. He pulled Beyond into a kiss. L bucked his hips trying to persuade Beyond to move. Beyond continued pounding into L while kissing him passionately. Beyond put his hand on L's face. L screamed as he came, Beyond followed a few thrusts later.

They lay in bed spent and tired. L rolled away from Beyond. Beyond grinned happily and closed his eyes.

"That is the last time ever we are doing that. No more role-play, I don't care if you love Silent Hill I'm not a dead body-"

"Maneuquin."

"Whatever! Basically I am not reconstructing that slaughter house porno you call a video game."

"It's an amazing game!"

L glared at Beyond, his expression one of frustration and boredom.

"I will not hesitate to put you in prison for this."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me, you necrophiliac!"

2 HOURS LATER

"L! Get me out of here!"

L turned to the prison guard, who was staring at his black eye and cut lip. L rolled his eyes, he hadn't had a chance to fix the damage B had done.

"I'll be back for him in a few weeks. If he doesn't behave threaten him with Barney. That should do the trick."

"L YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

L turned to the badly beaten Beyond in the cell. Handcuffed, angry and still in the dirty apron and strange clothes.

"I'll make it two weeks with Barney playing the whole time if you don't _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

B was promptly silenced. L left, Watari was stood in the doorway and he didn't look too impressed.

"Isn't this abusing your power a bit too much, Lawliet?"

"Oh no, he's a murderer isn't he?"

Watari sighed.

**DONE!!! HAVE YOUR PORNO YOU ICKY WHORE!! Not really I love you really Hon:P Review please.**


	2. Double Mpreg

**Warnings: Some very bad attempts at crack, mpreg and yaoi. I WAS FORCED INTO THIS! SOMEBODDY SAVE ME SERIOUSLY SHE'S THREATENING ME!**

**I love my B as much as she abuses me... BeyondXLObsession ¬.¬**

**AN: Right please read. I want people to give me suggestions for theme's for these drabbles. It can be anything, any type of theme. From Blood to Fairy's. I don't mind or care. Make it interesting XD**

**Double Mpreg.**

"I don't know what you have to complain about you're not the size of a house. I mean, all you have to deal with is a bit of puking, tiredness and headaches. I have to lug this thing around, I can't see my dick, I keep wanting Jam, Pickles and Cheese sandwiches AND I have stretch marks so frankly you have it too easy my friend."

L let Beyond ramble on about his pregnancy and how he was suffering. L just lay on the bathroom floor trying not to puke and struggling to regain control of his stomach. It had been a very bad idea to eat that whole cake last night... But it looked so good... How was he supposed to resist that?

He slowly stood and shakily made his way over to the bed and lay beside Beyond and tried to drift back to sleep. Just as his eyes drifted shut he felt Beyond's arms around him and a warm set of lips to his neck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap...That is the last time you get on top of me..."

Beyond rolled his eyes and kissed L's lips.

"Don't worry dear...Everything will be just fine..."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Beyond screamed his lungs out through out the entire birthing process of his baby girl. On the other hand L slept peacefully through out it. As once he'd seen the head coming out of Beyond he fainted. So Beyond finished the rest of it alone. He decided to name her Reika, Reika Lawliet. Ever since she was born he hadn't been separated from her.

When L came around several hours later in a bit of a daze, he went to see his small family. Unfortunately his incredible problem of engaging in his mouth before his brain brought about the biggest problem.

"You look disgusting, have you bathed yet?"

L was then forbidden to enter the room until the next day when he came to pick them up and take them home and to take Beyond's mind off what he said he had stopped off on the way and bought him 6 jars of his favourite jam. He was then no longer in the dog house.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

When L was in labour on the other hand, it was less dramatic than Beyond's birth in which he was swearing and cursing, but that had been because of the baby been in breech position until they got her to move.

L's was ready to be born and the birth over in 5 hours unlike Beyond's 13 hours. Their son was born into the world with a full head of dark hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike their Daughter's red. L named him Ren. Of course Beyond was smart enough to keep comments on L's appearance to himself.

The next day they all went home together and started their life in Wammy's peacefully. Until Mello, Matt and Near announced their pregnancy's. All seemed to be weeks apart.

**YAY IT'S DONE! STOP BITCHING AT ME TO UPDATE NOW OKAY LITTLE MISS HINTY MCHINTHINT **

**Suggestions welcome ^^... Except from you Hinty ¬¬ You choose ones that are too hard...**


	3. Doll

**Warning: Infant Death, Mpreg, No Humor in this one guys sorry.**

**AN: Don't bitch if you don't like, go read elsewhere. This is going to be quite short.**

**Doll.**

He had seen her sleep so many times, but it was nothing like this. There she was laying in her coffin, eyes shut, in the white dress he had bought for her. She looked fast asleep. But he know. No numbers meant death. Above her head read her name, Sakura Birthday.

She had always been a sickly baby, but her death came as quite a surprise. She had finally reached the one year mark and they were sure that she would live. But medicine had failed, as had he as her mother. Her Father on the other hand, he had completely retreated into his shell and had gone to work on a case somewhere in America.

He had her favourite bear in his hands, he had forgotten to inform his lover that he was expecting another child. He doubted very much that L would care, now was his time to shape up to being father.

But now was time for him to say goodbye to his daughter. He leant down to kiss her forehead and stroke her cheek.

His precious China Doll.

He would love her always. He had already vowed he would visit her every week at least and bring her baby brother or sister to visit, maybe her father if he would ever be back. Her coffin was white, to show how pure she was. He could barely make out his features with blurred vision. The tears in his eyes began to pour down his cheeks as he stood alone at the funeral. Only the vicar to lay her to rest.

**Sad, I know. Please suggest some themes... Easy themes nothing like...Defenestration...That's just silly.**


End file.
